Servers
Starting A Server Step 1: Forward your 26001 port and let the game through your firewall. Step 2: Play with your Server Config so that your server has a decent name other than M.A.V. Server. Step 3: Launch the Dedicated Arena or Siege Server Application that is inside the mav game folder. *C: \ Program Files(x86) \ Mav \ Step 4: Have fun! Server Requirements To Be Added Server Commands FOR NON-GRAGHICAL SERVER Make a shorcut of the MAV.exe on your desktop. Right click it and go to Properties You will see a field with the name of Target on it here you will want to add this to the end of the target file location ( For Arena Server --) ArenaServer -batchmode -nographics ( For Siege Server --) SiegeServer -batchmode -nographics Example : C:\MAV\Mav.exe ArenaServer -batchmode -nographics save the shortcut Open your Task Manager to see the service come up, Make sure you do not have no ither MAV.exe (32) Services up and running Close any that are up and going. Double click the shorcut that you edited earlier and watch for the MAV.exe service to start Start Mav on a different computer and go to mutiplayer, pick your MAV and Deploy You should now see your server in the list and you can connect to it and start playing. (IMPORTANT:::Dont forget to edit the ServerConfig.ini file before starting your server, be sure you have followed the previous instruction of fowarding your ports as well since this will cause many problems later) Server Config Location on Windows *'Documents \ My Games \ Bombdog Studios \ MAV \ Pref \ ServerConfig.ini' Attritubes *Name : What you want to call it *NumberOfAI : Total AI you want to have available, it is suggested to have about 2 AI Minimum until you have players as playing alone is boring. *Round Time : How long each round of gameplay with last unless a winning condition is met. **0 = 5 minutes **1 = 10 minutes **2 = 15 minutes **3 = 20 minutes **4 = 30 minutes **5 = 1 hour **StartMoney : DEPRECATED ***Siege Only **KillLimit : optional winning condition ***Arena Only ***Longer games should probably have a higher value Hosting Options Private : You can host MAV on your own home machine, systems vary largely but the software to run a server is packaged with MAV. You just have to remember to port forward and allow MAV with your firewalls. : For most users expect a home server to host about 2~6 players decently as your porn torrents and playing mav will use up system resources. DotBlock : Requires Windows (An additional fee) Other : There are of course other places that can host your MAV server on, but I don't know much about them so I can't say how viable they are. : Works with just 1 block (2~8 players optimal), a two block server should handle a fair number of clients as less of the processor and ram will be used by the OS. : Helpful information InteralDirectConnectFailed : This is caused by something blocking communications between the server and external clients, to fix this you either have to enable port forwarding on your router, also make sure your firewall isn't blocking information. Error Running Servers without a Graphics Device : On Dedicated servers with no GUI device like DotBlock uses the server will hard crash every time. The fix is to create a shortcut to MAV.exe and add this to the end of the shortcut in the 'target' field: ArenaServer -batchmode -nographics If you want it to run a Siege mode game, just replace ArenaServer with SiegeServe Updating : Run the updater application, it currently updates to the newest snapshot so if you only want to host the most recent stable build when a snapshot is available you'll have to reinstall it. The update application is found in Program Files (x86) \ MAV \ Updater.exe Multiple Servers : At current release you can't host multiple servers on the same machine because it is currently not designed to handle those options. In a future update the servers will be able to use seperate ports / profile so you can host different kinds of servers at once.